


第四次轮回

by lancetforAkita



Category: Nightmare/花挽
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancetforAkita/pseuds/lancetforAkita
Kudos: 3





	第四次轮回

我知道我逃不掉了。我躺在那张床上陷入沉思，我知道我逃不掉了。这是我记不清第几次，第四次或者第五次的轮回，这次在两个不同的选项之间我选择了奉献我自己。可是他没有折磨我。后来我们在审讯室里的交谈中，我决定和他做个交易。在那时我的双手还可以动弹，他对我轻声说道：我可以答应你，你要什么我都给你，只要我能够尝尝你的味道。  
我以为他要吃了我，随后发现不是。一直到我赤裸地躺在床上像一具死尸，而他又恰到好处地半敞着衬衫，我努力将被手铐控制住的双手移动到脸上，以此掩盖我的恐慌，他伸出一只手又将我的双手按回头上。  
“我现在可以反悔吗。”我说。  
“你害怕了？”他只是直直盯着我的双眼，这反而让人更加不自在。  
“那就算是吧。”  
“可是这是交易呀，你和我说好了的。”他轻笑道，“我只是对你很感兴趣而已。不会让你痛的，别怕。”  
“那如果这样做我真的能得到我想要的信息？”  
“那要看你能不能让我满意了。”  
我们竟都笑起来。我恨不得冲上去把这个人撕成碎片。虚伪，虚伪的变态。哪里是什么交易，从事情发生的那一刻起，就只是他单方面对我的欺压。他要杀我也不过一瞬间，他要想睡我根本就不需要这么多复杂的理由。他只需要把我按在床上，撕扯开我的衣服就够了。所以说他虚伪，这一切都只是他增加乐趣的方式。  
但同时我的身体又不可避免地陷入他散发的气息之间，沉入他的漩涡。一时间分不清哪个才是我真实的想法，我究竟想杀了他，还是真的对他有一点点喜欢？我难道已经变态成对他这种把我打得四分五裂的人有感情了？  
绝不可能。  
“怎么让您满意啊，大将军。”我已然咬牙切齿，“您喜欢支配别人，我已经让您支配了，还要怎么样？要我跪下来求您吗？”  
他将已经解开扣子的衬衫脱下，放到一旁。我的心跳一下子加速，好像看到了什么不该看的东西——也许确实是不该看的东西。他的身体肯定很有力度，然后……  
“你脸红了。”  
他俯下身来，温热的气息扑到耳边，有一刹那，我甚至想起来曾经我的幻想中与我耳鬓厮磨的完美恋人。这样亲密的举动对我来说很遥远，至少从来都只会出现在白日梦里。我扭头想躲开他，在他的唇触碰到脖颈时。我仍旧不争气地发出了声音。  
他的身上有一种很好闻的味道。  
这样的想法太过羞耻，我不敢去想，但越是不敢就越聚越多，到最后我只能通过不停说话来缓解压力。我说你能不能放开我。说这话时我不由自主地开始结巴。他没有理会。他的气息又向上，到我耳边，我听到他笑了，他说，现在已经不可以反悔了，我的小恶魔。  
我们之间有关生死、虐待和血的事情有很多，可我没想到会有如今这一天，曾经在审讯室里他问我想不想和他交往，结果没过多久我就在他身下承欢。这是多么的讽刺。我们初次见面时，分明就只有对彼此的恨意，还有我对他的恐惧，对，恐惧。那是我生命中第一次也是唯一一次见到他的力量，撕扯空间和时间的力量，非常人的力量。我必定会被他杀死。  
“我还没准备好。”我说。  
“你不需要准备。”  
他的声音继续下移，到锁骨，到胸前。  
“你只需要服从我。”  
“你以为我是你的手下吗，还说什么服从……唔。”  
在被他咬住乳尖的刹那，我连忙咬紧了唇。我怎么可能对他有好感？现在没有了，完全没有了。我只想他死。快点死。从前的什么温柔，什么安慰，都是假的，都是假的。  
我逼迫自己不发出任何声音，但我仍在挣扎，手铐窸窸窣窣地响起来，床铺开始摇晃。或许是我这种挣扎引发了他的不满，他终于停下了动作，而我也不用再被钻心的酥麻感折磨。我不讨厌这种感觉，我只是无法接受他如此对待我。我们明明就该在战场上厮杀。闭上眼时，我总是会看到他切断我手臂的画面。  
“不要挣扎，小恶魔。”他轻声说，“我被你弄得好热。”  
“您对着我都能硬起来真是很厉害啊。”  
“不可以吗？”他眯起眼笑了，“你刚刚挣扎的时候，一直在乱动噢。”  
“不想让我挣扎那就把我绑起来啊。”我瞪他。  
这话说完我便立刻摇头澄清。他会做的，他一定会做的。并且还会说“既然你希望，那我就把你绑起来好了”这样的话。  
“那这样吧。你要是再挣扎，我们今天就做两次好了。”他没有理会我的挑衅，但说出来的话更让人愤怒，“本来我是打算做过了就告诉你你想知道的东西的，这样——”  
“你做吧。”我闭上眼一动不动，“快点，我等不及了，求你快点。”  
“在我之前，你还和谁做过呢？”  
他的双手一直向下，到我的腰，到小腹，我强忍着不适假装自己是一具死尸。  
“没有。”我说。  
“没有吗？这么说你是第一次。那我还是应该温柔一点。”  
“Nightmare。”我睁开眼看他，却不知自己的声音早已开始颤抖，“你这个骗子。”  
“嗯？”  
“我说你是——啊！”  
话语刚要说出口，他就像为了打断我一般恶意地将我的双腿分开，随后一根手指插入湿透的花蕊。我不敢相信我会对他有反应，可现在我的身子里就像有火在跳动，眼泪下一秒似乎就要喷薄而出。他的手指逐渐向内部探入，分开紧致的穴肉。  
“不……不要……”  
“对呀。我就是个骗子，亲爱的小恶魔。”  
他们说他温柔。说能嫁给他的人是万里挑一的幸运。  
“既然是第一次的话，那要好好扩张才行。别怕，不会痛。”  
他的手指在轻轻刮擦肉壁，一阵粘腻的水声听得人心里一紧。我想掩盖住这声音，拼命寻找下一个话题。可我觉得我同他之间没什么好说的。  
“你……你住手……”  
他不再回应，指腹触及到某个敏感点时身体猛地一颤，那一刻呻吟与眼泪一起冲出牢笼。我咬住手背，用力过度像是要流出血来。我就是不想在他面前表现出屈服，我不想顺从，一直如此。  
“你可以叫出来，没关系的。”  
“唔……我才不要……”  
闷哼声已经出卖了我。  
“那希望等下我命令你不要叫的时候，你也可以像现在这样控制住自己。”  
“来，放松一点。还有第二根手指。”  
那些青春期少女的梦里我也曾想过与他亲密接触。可并不该是如今这幅模样。  
另一根手指正在入口处摩擦，顺着流出的体液他缓缓向前推进，被异物侵入的感觉实在令人感到害怕，我仍旧咬着唇。就像从前在审讯室。  
他的手指开始抽动，在敏感处按压，随后我的身体不由自主地蜷起，一条腿正碰到他的手臂。抽动的速度逐渐加快，快感也冲破束缚将理智吞噬，我试着改变姿势来顺应他的动作，我猜我早就哭红了眼眶。  
“别乱动。”他说，“疼吗？”  
“不……唔，求你停下……”  
“这里。”他的手指顶到最敏感的地方，“很舒服，对不对？”  
“哈、没有，才没有……”  
“嗯？可是你好像很舒服的样子。叫出来吧。”  
“不，我……嗯啊……”  
淫靡的水声响个不停，越来越多的汁液包裹住他的手指。  
我再也控制不住自己的呻吟，那是我第一次听到自己发出如此甜腻的声音，我甚至感觉到了恶心。身体已经变得酥软，在他的控制下就连眼前的事物都开始变得模糊。  
“那，我现在要进去了。”  
他突然抽出手指，强烈的空虚感让我又一次夹紧双腿，紧接着他将我的腿彻底分开，我感觉到了炽热而坚挺的物体顶在入口处。  
“不行，求求你，不要，太大了……呜啊！”  
肉棒顶入身体的瞬间，我无法控制地尖叫起来，伴随着的还有我的眼泪。他又深入了些，小穴被撑得酸胀，我再次咬住自己的手背，一直到我尝到血腥的味道。  
“放松一点。”他舔了舔唇，“乖，让我全部进去。”  
我哭着，任凭他将那肉刃挺进深处，疼痛和快感一起喷涌而出。他开始缓慢抽插，俯下身亲吻我的唇，我找准机会狠狠咬了他的舌，随后他的动作突然变得粗暴。坚挺的肉棒一次次顶到深处，只感觉身体要被侵犯得散开。  
“不要，不要，你慢一点啊……”  
“别出声。”他的手指抚上我的唇，“刚刚你可以忍住的，那么现在你也要听话，不许发出声音。不然惩罚你。”  
可我根本无法在他的进攻下控制自己，肉棒在体液中肆虐，撞击敏感处发出啪啪的声音，我的大脑一片空白，只想抱住面前的人抓破他的皮肤。可是我失去了机会，现在只能在无止境的侵犯中哭喊求饶。  
“我说过不要发出声音的。这么想被我惩罚吗？”  
“没有，不是的……呜……轻一点，求求你……”  
他依旧在不停侵犯湿透的穴肉，身体甚至因为快感太过剧烈而有些痉挛。我无意识地开始挣扎，一阵阵热流涌向小腹，快感冲刷每一根神经，从心脏到指尖都在叫喊。我只能感受到他的侵犯，除此之外全部融化成空白。  
“混蛋……呜啊……抱我……”  
我根本不知道自己说了这样一句话。他的怀抱随后降临，还有一个绵长的吻，我不受控制地主动迎合他的舌。仍旧激烈的操弄将我送上快感的顶峰。  
“舒服吗？小恶魔。”  
“嗯，嗯……好舒服，要不行了……”  
“喜欢这样做吗？”  
“喜欢……啊……我想，想杀了你……”  
“嗯……那你想知道什么信息呢？”  
“不知道，不知道……哈……别问我……”  
眼前的一切都变成了白色。  
他猛地一顶，随后一阵热流在小穴中蔓延。我还没有从被侵犯的感觉中回过神来，根本没有意识到他已经射在了里面。滚烫的精液竟然让我的身体感受到了快乐，我痛恨自己这样的想法，但又不得不去接受。我竟然被一个敌人玩弄成了这副样子。羞耻感和自卑一同让自杀的念头再度萌生。可是自杀了我也一样还是会回到十天之前。  
他抱着我，我们躺在陌生房间的大床上。我第一次与异性有这样的接触，他身上有血的味道。还有属于异性的独特气息。他的温度正传进我的身体，那只有力的手将我揽在怀里。  
“放开我。你已经做完了。”  
“我还想再来一次。”他说，“你的里面好舒服。”  
一句话说得我面红耳赤，我立刻将脸埋入枕头。  
“手铐。”我说，“求你解开吧。还有我想知道的信息也告诉我。”  
“我刚刚问你想知道什么，你说你不知道呀。”他笑道，他的手指穿过我的发，又像安抚宠物一样轻轻抚摸我的头，“因为太喜欢被侵犯所以失去理智了吗，小恶魔？”  
“我才没有，那是生理反应！”  
“嗯，你的生理反应还真是不错。我们下次继续好不好？”  
“告诉我你到底要做什么。”  
他的另一只手下移到刚刚被侵犯过的地方。  
“要和你做爱呀。”他说。


End file.
